Ein Adelsnest/3-4
"Dieser versoffene Liederjahn! Wieder einmal hat er keine Hemmungen, Titel und Würden zu fälschen!", maulte sie über ihr Brotstück hinweg. "Immerhin hat er nicht ´mein Vögelchen´ auf den Umschlag geschrieben, sondern nur die Adresse, hätt ich gar nicht erwartet!", kicherte Katori. "Paß bloß auf was Du sagst!", zischte Nicatera zurück, ihre Laune sank deutlich. "Hmm, Vorhexen...das ist nächsten Monat, also knapp zwei Wochen, wir sollten unsere Sachen zusammensuchen und uns um eine Fahrt nach Menethil kümmern." "Ich hätt da ne Idee", warf Ohka ein. "Welche denn?" "Also, wenn Ihr mich fragt, gefällt mir das gar nich, wie ne Schachfigur geschoben zu werden. Wenn man uns schon erwartet, wär das nich ein Leichtes, uns schon auf dem Weg in die Falle zu locken? Und selbst wenn nicht, man erwartet uns. Ich will ungern am ersten Tag beobachtet werden wie wir uns in eine Taverne schleichen." "Das stimmt... was schlägst Du vor Ohka?" Katori sah sie neugierig an. "Laß uns doch nach Menethil gehn, die Schiffskarten verscherbeln und ein anderes Schiff nehmen. Wir könnten nach Süderstade übersetzen und unsern alten Freund Ostuk um einen Gefallen bitten. Der hat doch regelmäßig schnelle Schiffe übers Meer fahren. Sein schneller Schoner, die "Libelle" schafft die Strecke in gut zwei Tagen weniger als die Linienschiffe, möcht ich wetten, da macht die Fahrt über die Baradin-Bucht auch nix mehr aus. Wir kommen mit einem anderen Schiff und einen Tag eher als erwartet." "Hm, meinst Du, der Aufwand lohnt sich?" "Katori, ich habe immer gut daran getan, Ohkas Instinkten zu trauen. Und auch Du würdest gut daran tun. Wenn sie das sagt, dann wird es das Beste sein." Nicateras Stimme klang bewußt überlegen. "Ist ja schon gut, meinetwegen fahren wir halt von Süderstade aus." "Auch wenn das nich immer so aussieht, aber Schurken gehn gern auf Nummer sicher". Ohka zwinkerte Katori freundlich zu. Nicatera dachte an Süderstade, ihre alte Heimat. Wie lange war sie schon nicht mehr dort, hatte sie nicht mehr die sanften Hügel gesehen, die Tannenwälder. Sie würden kaum Zeit für einen Blick darauf haben, wenn der alte Ostuk wirklich eines seiner schnellen Schiffe bereit machen konnte. Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Eine lange Zeit auf See, ob Ohka überhaupt.....? Der Gedanke jagte ihr einen Schauer ein. Sie konnte die Dosis ihrer Medikamente erhöhen, aber Wunder würde das keine bewirken. Im Gegenteil, auf Dauer würde die Dosis sie umbringen. So oder so. Es widerstrebte ihr sehr, Ohkas Leiden auch noch zu verlängern, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Vielleicht gewann sie so ein, zwei Wochen. Vielleicht.... "Es wird schon wieder dunkler, schau nur!" "Darauf hab ich grad gewartet!", murrte sie. Kapitel 4: Theramore Der Wind fegte unangenehm über das Dock. Den Seemöwen schien er nichts auszumachen, sie segelten lautstark auf ihm um die Masten der Schiffe. Nicatera sah ihnen nachdenklich zu. Sie schienen wenig Sorgen zu haben. Was wohl ihr Gesang bedeuten sollte? Naja, wahrscheinlich die einfachen Dinge im Leben... ´Hey dahinten gibts was zu fressen´, ´Weg da, das ist meins!´ und ´Wer hat Lust zu ficken?´ Sie mußte schmunzeln. So einfach hatten sie es nicht. Sie sah Katori zu, die sich mit einem Fischer an seinem Marktstand unterhielt, wie sie über seine Antwort lachte und sich schließlich etwas kaufte. Manchmal kam sie ihr wie ein Kind vor, sie war unbeschwert wie die Möwen über ihren Köpfen. Abseits davon saß Ohka. Sie konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber sie war sich sicher, daß es eh wie üblich undurchschaubar war. Was mochte sie alles erlebt haben? Sie hatte in all den Jahren, in denen Vater kein Geld mehr verdiente und nur noch trank, das Geld für das Überleben herangeschafft. Mit welchen Mitteln eine Schurkin das tat, das wollte die Priesterin lieber gar nicht so genau wissen. Ihr war nie klar, ob die Schurkin die tiefe Liebe empfand, die sie ihr entgegenbrachte, ob ein Schurkenherz überhaupt Platz für so etwas hatte. Aber doch, schließlich mußte sie ja selbst so eine Motivation gehabt haben, all das für die Familie zu tun. Sie..... "Nica! Nica! Guck nur, was die hier für ulkigen Fisch verkaufen! Schmeckt aber gar nicht schlecht, wenn man mal...." "Kssssst!", zischte Nicatera sie an, "Bist Du wahnsinnig, hier unsere echten Namen herumzuschreien? Hast Du denn den Verstand verloren oder glaubst Du, wir sind hier auf Urlaub?" Der Paladin sank zusammen und lief rot an. Rot war aber eh ihre Farbe. "Oh, natürlich.... es tut mir leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." "Ist schon gut, war ja nicht böse gemeint. Aber vergiß nicht, daß wir hier sehr vorsichtig sein müssen." Katori setzte sich neben sie. "Du?" Nicatera drehte den Kopf zu ihr. "Hm?" "Ich...ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll." "Versuche es einfach." "Ich.. will nicht, daß Du denkst, mir läge weniger an Ohkas Schicksal. Ich habe jede Nacht für sie gebetet, weißt Du? Ich bin nicht mitgekommen, weil ich ein abenteuerlustiges junges Huhn bin. Naja, nicht nur jedenfalls. Ich möchte Euch beiden näher sein, also..... eine Familie sein. Ich mein, für das was war, kann ich ja doch nichts. und..." Sie suchte nach Worten. "Ich weiß, was Du meinst. Hab Geduld, Schwester. Wir Stirlanders haben uns noch immer zusammengerauft, auch wenn es etwas gedauert hat." Sie schob eine Hand vor und berührte ihre Halbschwester. Von dieser kam ein Lächeln zurück, das durch die kalte Herbstluft zu fühlen war. Bald war alles Gepäck aus der "Libelle" ausgeschifft und ein Träger gefunden. Ein seltsam klappriger alter Mann mit einem Handkarren. Katori juckte es in den Finger, den Karren selber zu nehmen und den Alten noch darauf zu setzen, aber ihr war klar, daß das nicht gut wäre und sie sich den Ärger ihrer Schwestern zuziehen würde. Sie beschloß, sich zurückzuhalten und wie eine echte Abgesandte zu gehen, auch wenn ihr nicht ganz klar, war, wie das auszusehen hatte. Ein Paladin mußte eben auch improvisieren können. Der Träger führte sie vom Hafen weg, in die Stadt hinein, zu einem günstigen Gasthaus. Ohka erschien es nicht ratsam, nach der Taverne zum toten Orc zu fragen, besser etwas neutrales, und so gingen sie schweigend hinter dem zerbrechlichen Mann mit seinem zerbrechlichen Gefährt her. In der Altstadt von Sturmwind roch es zu manchen Tageszeiten und Windrichtungen schon unangenehm, aber Theramore war weit schlimmer. In der ganzen Stadt roch es nach Fisch und allen Handwerken, die Fisch verarbeiteten. Fischöl, Fischsud, Fischabfällen und Licht weiß was sonst noch. Alle Katzen dieser Welt mußten ihren Kleinen Gutenachtgeschichten von Theramore erzählen und jede junge Katze trug sich sicherlich mit Auswanderungsplänen ins gelobte Land. Heruntergekommen war die Stadt nicht, aber wenig schön. Mehr geschäftig als schöngeistig, mehr praktisch als kunstvoll. Ohka ging hinter Nicatera und Katori, ein Stück abseits und besah sich die Straßen. Zumindest schien ihr Plan aufzugehen, niemand schaute in ihre Richtung, ihre Ankunft lief offenbar unbemerkt ab. Sie war sich nicht konkret sicher, was genau ihnen an Gefahr drohte, aber sie spürte instinktiv, daß es so ein wenig sicherer war. Und sie wußte, daß sie ihren Instinkten immer vertrauen konnte. Eigentlich ging meist dann etwas schief, wenn sie aus irgendeinem Grunde nicht darauf gehört hatte. Sie fuhr sich unbewußt über ihren Hals, der in einem dicken grauen Schal steckte. Sobald sie ins Grübeln kam, suchte ihre Hand die Narbem die der Galgenstrick dort hinterlassen hatte. Ausgerechnet Theramore. Es dauerte nicht lang, und sie entdeckte vertraute Zeichen der Diebesgilde, unauffällige Ritzer im Holz von Wegweisern, kleine Kreidestriche an Häusern. Manche davon konnte sie deuten, sie wiesen auf nächtliche Patrouillen hin, auf Häuser reicher Leute und so weiter. Manche aber waren auch ihr fremd, aber das war nicht unnormal, jede lokale Gilde hatte ihre eigenen Spezialzeichen, was von Vorteil sein konnte, wenn Freiberufler unterwegs in der Stadt waren. Die Hustenanfälle raubten ihr einiges ihrer Nachtruhe, sie fühlte sich auch tagsüber nicht auf der Höhe. Aber immerhin, seit Nicatera ihr stärkere Medikamente gab, war das nächtliche Fieber weniger heftig. vielleicht war es auch die Seeluft. Wer weiß. Sterben gehört zum Geschäft, dachte sie und grinste in sich hinein. Ein Zeichen an einer Hausecke erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Das Haus war zwar bewohnt und hatte einen Kellerladen, aber es lag etwas abseits vom Trubel der Hauptstraße. Und wenn das Zeichen mit ihren bekannten Zeichen übereinstimmte, dann war das ein sogenannter ´I-Punkt´, ein Ort, an dem man sich traf, Informationen austauschte und Arbeit verteilte, für die Leute die sich die Hände schmutzig machten wollten. Oder mußten. Ohka hüstelte. Das Zeichen war aus Kreidestrichen, damit der Ort immer wieder wechseln konnte, seine neue Heimat wurde von Mund zu Mund unter Schurken weitergegeben. Sie zog die Stirn kraus, etwas in ihrem Inneren sagte ihr instinktiv, daß sie diese Stelle abends einmal aufsuchen sollte. Und sie würde diesem Inneren folgen. Das Gasthaus "Parkhotel" war wenig einladend. Katori meinte, es hieße sicher so, weil die Marschenbauern hier immer ihre Ochsenkarren parken würden, aber der Scherz kam bei ihren Schwester offenbar nicht an und so ging sie hinter den anderen schmollend die hölzern stöhnende Treppe zu den Fremdenzimmern hinauf. Es gehörte zu der Sorte Häuser, die es dauerhaft schaffen, heruntergekommen zu wirken obwohl sie geputzt und aufgeräumt werden. Nicatera saß ernüchtert auf einem Bett des Viererzimmers und sah zu, wie der alte Mann das Gepäck heraufschaffte. Sie bezahlte ihn ordentlich, vermied aber, auffällig spendabel zu sein. Als der Alte verschwunden war, ließ Katori sich rückwärts auf eines der anderen freien Betten sinken. "Ach, so schlimm ist es doch auch nicht, es ist warm und es regnet nicht hinein, im Sommer sähe das ganze sicher viel freundlicher aus." Ohka ging schleichend durch das Zimmer und prüfte unauffällig die Fensterriegel. Dann hängte sie ihren Umhang über einen Haken an der Zimmertür, so daß er das Schlüsselloch bedeckte. "Naja, die zwei Tage, die wir früher dran sind, werden wir es schon aushalten, aber auf den Sommer warte ich hier sicher nicht." Nicatera zog einen Morgenrock und Hausschuhe an, die gleich obenauf in ihrem Reisekoffer verpackt waren. "Was wollen wir in der Zeit unternehmen?" Katori sah die beiden an, die halbe Minute auf der Matratze hatte ausgereicht, ihren Tatendrang wieder aufleben zu lassen. Von draußen rüttelte der herbstliche Seewind an Dachschindeln, Fensterläden und Regenrohren und Nicatera war sich nicht sicher, wer unruhiger war, der Wind oder Katori. "Ihr macht erstmal garnix, ich geh heut Abend aus!" Ohka zwinkerte schräg in die Runde. Es wurde Abend über Theramore, das heißt das Bleigrau des Himmels verwandelte sich in Eisengrau. Im Schankraum des Gasthauses wurde es langsam lebhafter, die abendlichen Gäste wehten durch die altersschwache Tür herein wie Herbstlaub. Die Stirlanders hatten sich allerdings Essen auf das Zimmer bestellt, um ihre Gesichter nicht allzu publik zu machen. Es gefiel Nicatera nicht, wie wenig Ohka aß. Sicher, das würde die Wirkung ihrer Medikamente verstärken, aber von irgendwo mußte ja auch die Energie kommen. Aber wer war sie schon, ihrer älteren Schwester Predigten zu halten? ´Sowas kannst Du in Deiner Kirche singen´, würde sie ihr sagen, also ließ sie es bleiben. In ihrer nachtschwarzen Berufskleidung bereitete Ohka ihr sowieso schon seit Jahr und Tag Sorgen, sie roch nach Gefahr, nach Unrecht und Zwiespalt. Nur das graue Haar und die blitzenden blauen Augen stachen heraus und waren wie die Fußnote eines lieben Menschen in einem pechschwarzen Buch. "Wie willst Du denn aus dem Haus kommen?" "So wie ich wieder hineinkomme." "Haha." "Na, Schurkentreppe erster Klasse natürlich, Hauptsache Ihr öffnet auf mein Zeichen, ja?" Sie trat ans Fenster und langte tastend um die Ecke, das Regenrohr greifend. Katori wurde klar, daß Ohka schon beim ersten Anblick des Hauses die Lage der Regenrohre geprüft und ein entsprechendes Zimmer gewählt haben mußte. Sie empfand großen Respekt, die Art Respekt, die alle spontanen Menschen vor dem kühl Kalkulierten empfinden. Behende wie ein flüchtender Schatten schwang Ohka sich aus dem Fenster und glitt hinab in die Dunkelheit des Hinterhofes, hinab in ihre eigene Welt. Sie schlich durch die kleine dunkle Gasse wie eine Königin unter einem Triumphbogen, ein schwacher Schatten in einer lichtarmen Welt. Bei jedem Geräusch harrte sie inne und verschmolz mit einer Deckung, einmal war sie Mauerwerk, einmal Strauch, einmal Mülltonne. ´Die beste Tarnung´, dachte sie sich und grinste bitter. Sie bewegte sich schnell, wo sie es riskieren konnte, aber sie spürte auch, wie sie danach um Luft rang, mühsam ein Keuchen unterdrücken mußte, ständig in Angst einen Hustenanfall zu bekommen. Sicher, sie hatte nichts verbrochen. Zumindest nichts was man ihr aktuell auf den Kopf zusagen könnte. Sie grinste. Aber sie wollte ihr Gesicht nicht zu Markte tragen wie die Fischköpfe am Hafen. Und die Kleidung mußte sein, wenn sie am I-Punkt authentisch auftreten wollte. Es gab für einen Schurken alle paar Minuten dutzende lebenswichtiger Entscheidungen zu treffen. Darum sehen auch manche Schurken so wirr aus, schmunzelte sie in sich hinein. Und darum erwischt es einen auch früher oder später. Ihr Lächeln verschwand. Sie näherte sich dem Punkt, den sie am Nachmittag gesehen hatte. Ja, sie war richtig hier. Das heruntergekommene Haus, nur diesmal nicht aus der Perspektive der Hauptstraße, sondern aus der intimen Sicht der Hinterhofkatzen. Ein zusammengekrümmter Haufen Schatten hockte auf einem niedrigen Schemel an dieser Ecke. Ein Zwerg. Ein Zwerg, der schon vor vielen Jahren die Anstrengung, gepflegt auszusehen, zu den Akten gelegt hatte. Ihre trainierten Augen suchten nach Hinweisen, Abzeichen, Tätowierungen, aber außer einer Narbe über der Stirn trug der Zwerg nichts auffälliges bei sich, von der übel qualmenden Tabakspfeife mal abgesehen. Aber schlechte Luft verbreiten war noch kein Hinweis auf eine Diebesgilde, sonst hätte man den gesamten Hafen von Theramore verhaften können. Sie war sich sicher, daß er weit aufmerksamer war, als er zu verbreiten versuchte und so näherte sie sich der Ecke mit größtmöglicher Vorsicht. Ein Lehrer hatte ihr einmal gesagt: "Wen würdest Du an einer Uhr zuerst verhaften? Den Stunden-, den Minuten- oder den Sekundenzeiger? Na? Dann weißt Du wie Du Dich zu verhalten hast!" Ravenholdt. Lang ists her. Als sie sich direkt neben ihm aus dem Schatten schälte, war er mit Sicherheit überrascht, aber er drehte langsam den Kopf zu ihr, eine Meisterleistung der Selbstbeherrschung, so wie ihre Annäherung eine Meisterleistung war. Eine bessere Empfehlung kann man nicht geben, dachte sie sich. Die beiden sahen sich eine Weile an, dann drehte der Zwerg wieder den Blick weg von ihr und zog an seiner Pfeife. Zeit für den ersten Schritt, die uralten Rituale, Anker in der ständig schneller drehenden Welt der Schurken. "Is nich bald wieder Wochenmarkt?" Die universale Ansprache unter Dieben, alt wie Eiche am Marktplatz. Darauf mußte er anspringen, wenn er ein Kontaktmann war, darauf mußte er... "Wird Zeit, ich brauch bald neue Schuhe!" Er hat so geantwortet, wie es alle Diebe zwischen Tanaris und Winterquell tun! Er hat geantwortet! Sie ließ sich ihre große Erleichterung nicht anmerken. Sie verstand sich auf das Geschäft. Die Erregung ließ sie beinahe Husten, sie kämpfte mühselig dagegen an. Keine Schwäche zeigen, das war altes Gesetz. Schwächlinge galten nichts in der Welt der Schatten. Sie fing sich und machte mit bedächtiger Geste die Zeichen für "Keine Gefahr", "friedliche Absicht", "Fremd" und "Kontaktsuche". Der Zwerg betrachtete sie. Egal wohin er sah, ein Auge blickte immer seltsam starr geradeaus. Ein Laie hätte dies als Behinderung betrachtet, aber sie wußte daß sich dahinter auch ein tödlicher Nahkämpfer verbergen konnte, dem man keine Aktionen aus dem Gesicht ablesen konnte. Wer auch immer hier das Sagen hatte, dieser Kerl war mit Umsicht für den Job ausgesucht worden. "Du bist ... geschickt. Womit kann ..... der alte Sumbh Dir helfen?" Er sprach sehr leise durch seinen ungepflegten Bart, aber der Dun Morogh-Akzent war unverkennbar. Und er mußte bei irgendeiner Auktion einen Jahresvorrat Seufzer erstanden haben, denn er schaffte es, in jeden Satz einen davon einzubringen. "Ich habe einen Auftrag hier, der nichts mit Euren Geschäften zu tun haben dürfte. Ich brauche jemanden, der mir Informationen über wichtige Leute in Theramore geben kann." Der schreckliche Rauch aus seiner Pfeife brannte in ihrer Lunge und machte den Hustenreiz unerträglich. Der Gedanke, hier einen Anfall zu bekommen, oder gar Blut zu husten, jagte ihr eisigen Schrecken ein. "Hmmmm." Der Zwerg brummte wie ein defekter Dampfpanzer. "Du weißt ..... so gut wie der alte Sumbh, daß Informationen ..... kostbare Ware sind. Wer bist .... Du denn eigentlich?" Sie überlegte. Viele Dinge im Gespräch zwischen Schurken sind Floskeln oder Erkennungszeichen, aber wenn ein gewisses Maß an Vertrauen da ist, müssen Karten auf den Tisch. Das war der Moment. Dennoch zögerte sie. Wenn sie hier weiterkommen wollte, dann mußte es schon ein Full House sein. Sag noch einer, daß Theater unter Schurken nicht üblich sei. Sie grinste innerlich. Sie drehte ihm die Seite zu und legte vorsichtig die Hand an ihren Dolch. Die Antwort sollte eindrucksvoll sein, aber ihn nicht erschrecken. Sie wartete, bis er ihre Bewegung erfaßt und verstanden hatte, dann zog sie den Dolch langsam ein kleines Stück aus seiner Scheide. Das unheilvolle Glimmen der einzigartigen Klinge beleuchtete das wettergegerbte Zwergengesicht, in dem sich kurz darauf sowohl das bewegliche als auch das starre Auge weit öffneten. "D-Der Dolch von Hakkar! Hakkar, der Blutgott! D-Du bist Ohka, die Wölfin!" Der Full House wirkte. Die seelenfressende Klinge des toten Gottes war wohlbekannt, und ihre Trägerin auch. Der Zwerg stotterte und vergaß seine bedeutungsvollen Pausen. Furcht sprach aus seinem Gesicht. Ohka war sich früher wie heute nicht bewußt, daß es mehr als die bloße Präsenz dieser Klinge war, die andere so berührte. Es war vor allem das unheilige Funkeln, das diese in ihren Augen erzeugte.